Nankama (Aura)
Description A vibrant rainbow steams off the user's body when activated, which grows in saturation and size as the power of it is increased. If the user and friend are tethered, a similar effect chains between their heads. If user and enemy are degenerated, the same applies. History This aura was first noticed in a Chansey that was motherly to all Pokémon. She helped them grow, mature, and evolve with the use of Nankama. One could say it was an early form of a tribe that this Chansey had made. The Chansey hardly spoke, but baby and troubled Pokémon were drawn to her nevertheless. They called her 'Nan' for unknown reasons, and the aura was passed down to only one of her "children". His name was Kama, and he was a very sickly Psyduck. Kama was a spiteful little thing, who never really got along with anyone but Nan. Kama was the one who developed the malevolent abilities in Nankama. He used these abilities to harass the ones who picked on him, much to the dismay of Nan. When Nan had attempted to remove Kama's misguided connection with Nankama, Kama unlocked the strongest ability in the aura's arsenal: the Requiem of Souls. Kama's weak body could not handle the power, and his raw ability ended Nan's life prematurely, along with his own. It is whispered that the users of Nankama are hand-picked by the spirits of Nan and Kama prenatal. Typically, this type of aura is only seen in Pokémon with some form of extrasensory perception. Move(s) and Ability(s) * Tether (Level 1): Only usable on a Pokémon that is friends with the user, this ability locks the soul of user and friend together until disconnected. (Can only tether twice per battle, which lasts until disconnected. Tether will be broken if the pair move a substantial distance apart. If the user is completely disabled by any status effect, the tether will be broken.) * Heightened Awareness (Level 2): Increase the power of a Pokémon that is tethered with the user. Lasts 1 turn. (Increase of 30% power.) * Purification (Level 3): Cleanse the user (and tethered friend) of all status ailments. (Cooldown of 3 turns.) * Guardian Angel (Level 4): Shares damage between tethered friend and user. (30% of damage tethered friend takes is given to the user.) * Impose (Level 5): Combines the spirits of user and friend to strike an enemy. (Combines happiness levels, and times three to deal damage.) * Vengeance (Level 6): If a friend is attacked the previous turn while tethered, the user may strike back with force. (50% power increase, lasts 1 turn.) * Hand in Hand (Level 7): Sacrifice one's well-being to keep a friend going. (Sacrifice health to heal friend, 20% of max hp from and to each target. Cooldown of 2 turns.) * Glimpse (Level 8): The user looks into the future, and uses this knowledge to their better. (Dodge all moves from opponents for one turn, cooldown of three turns.) * Pulse (Level 10): The user channels strong energies into the tethered friend. (Gives the tethered friend first attack, doubles the power of their next attack move, and gives it 100% accuracy. This move is the only thing a user can do in one turn.) * Degenerate (Level 11): Similar to tether, but only usable on hostile opponents with negative intentions. The user links the soul of one enemy and itself, however this linking is harmful to the user. (User loses 5% HP every turn, unless tethered to a friend. Only usable twice in a fight, and lasts until disconnected. The degenerated enemy takes 10% more damage from the user if there is no tethered friend. Degenerate will be broken if the user and enemy move a substantial distance apart. If the user is completely disabled by any status effect, the degeneration is broken.) * Enfeeble (Level 12): Sap strength from a degenerated enemy. (Enemy has 25% minus to all outgoing damage for the next three attacks.) * Edict of Inability (Level 13): The user declares failure upon a degenerated enemy, making it difficult for them to attack. (Similar to Attract, but does not require opposite gender.) * Split Decision (Level 14): The user attempts to persuade the degenerated enemy to fight on it's side. (25% chance for the enemy to make it's attacks on a separate enemy, or itself if no other targets are available. Lasts for the next 4 turns.) * Self-Confidence (Level 15): The user believes in itself, and becomes more powerful. (-10% accuracy, and 40% power increase until the user misses.) * Never Give Up (Passive) (Level 16): The user gains damage reduction if under a threshold. If a degenerated enemy begins to weaken, the user will be inspired. (15% damage reduction while under 35% HP, if degenerated enemy is under 35% HP the user gains 10% bonus speed.) * Taking the Advantage (Level 17): If the user is at a type disadvantage, nullify it for the next six turns. (Can be used once per battle.) * Crimes of the Heart (Level 18): Subtract the user's and the foe's happiness levels, then divide by two. Disable one of the foe's 2 attack slots for that many turns. (If the division leaves a fraction, round it to the highest whole number. Maximum of five disabled turns.) * Twin Souls (Level 19): The user creates a spirit that will mimic attacks used. (The spirit attacks at 25% less power than the user, include all buffs to the spirit. Lasts three turns.) * Requiem of Souls (Level 20): The user takes advantage of a weakened enemy, and finishes it off. (Instantly kills a degenerated enemy, if the enemy is under 50% HP. The user may not be under 60% HP while using this, or it will be killed and the enemy will live.) Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura